


Kinktober Nonsense 2K17

by stopwriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, M/M, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-06 22:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopwriting/pseuds/stopwriting
Summary: OiIwa porn-without-plot throughout the month of October, and sometimes not even then.





	Kinktober Nonsense 2K17

**Author's Note:**

> YEAH YEAH i know im early by a few hours WHATEVER DUDE

Iwaizumi goes to bed on Saturday night at 8pm, tuckered out and stressed thanks to having had to go in to work to clear up Kawada-kun’s mismanagement of some confidential files.

He wakes up on Sunday morning at some ungodly hour, still tuckered out and stressed, only this time it’s because his entire body feels like it’s suffocating. He’s hard, an experience that he’s had before upon waking, but never so… _uncomfortably_. He tries to move, and is hit with a bout of lightheadedness, muffling a soft groan when the movement jostles his straining cock. There’s a light sheen of sweat on his forehead, and his body feels weighed down and uncoordinated, which is strange, because Iwaizumi hadn’t had anything to drink before he flopped down onto the bed last night. 

Oh, wait. He had.

“Oikawa,” he rasps, voice scratchy with sleep. “You ass.”

An unconvincing snore is his reply, and Iwaizumi elbows Oikawa in the gut, making him yelp immediately. Oikawa gives a yawn so fake it wouldn’t have fooled Iwaizumi’s grandmother. “Eh? What are you doing awake at one am, Iwa-chan?”

“What the fuck did you give me?” Iwaizumi slurs, trying to sit up. He's deterred with a hand on his bare chest, keeping him firmly down on the bed. He feels rather than see Oikawa crawl over him in the dark, and he bites on the inside of his cheek to stop himself moaning when Oikawa's groin presses down against his own.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

" _Oikawa_."

"Okay, okay. It was a love potion, that's all."

"A  _what?"_

"Aphrodisiac, I mean." Oikawa amends. Iwaizumi groans, this time in exasperation.

"You said it was something to help me sleep!"

"Must've gotten the wrong bottle, my bad." Iwaizumi can feel the smile Oikawa's lips curve into as he nuzzles Iwaizumi's throat, and the urge to headbutt the idiot rises exponentially. Except Oikawa's touching him now, sucking bruises onto his throat, fingers trailing lightly over his skin, and with it all is an accompanying pleasure at the pit of Iwaizumi's stomach that rises with every stroke. He shifts, but Oikawa shifts with him, and the resulting friction between their clothed dicks makes Iwaizumi's hips stutter. He's horribly sensitive, everywhere, and there's already a damp patch on the front of his boxer-briefs. He can feel it, can feel the heat within him begging to be let out now that he's more awake, more aware. His body is acting like it's gone through hours of foreplay even though it hasn't because he just woke...unless Oikawa's been touching him in his sleep. Which, Iwaizumi isn't exactly opposed to, Oikawa's a freak like that and he's long since accepted it, but... god, the timing.

Just how strong was this aphrodisiac?!

"Oikawa, I need to sleep." he tries again, trying to push Oikawa off him, but Oikawa just kisses his clavicle and moves on to suck at the hollow of his throat. He's grinding shamelessly against Iwaizumi now, his fingers coming up to rub and press against Iwaizumi's nipples, which are stiff already and also much more sensitive than usual. Every time Oikawa scrapes his fingernails over the nubs Iwaizumi's back arches into them, and now he's moaning softly in the back of his throat, hips rocking up against Oikawa's own. 

Oikawa moves down, far enough that his mouth replaces his hands, and Iwaizumi feels an audible moan being pulled from him when Oikawa sucks at his nipple, his now-free hand reaching down into Iwaizumi's boxers and grasping his erection. Oikawa smears his thumb over the tip, spreading the pre-come, and Iwaizumi jerks, his own hands grasping at the sheets.

"Relax, Iwa-chan, I'll let you rest soon. I thought you were just going to take a short nap when I gave it to you, I didn't realise you were that tired. Sorry." Oikawa whispers, and nibbles. Iwaizumi's back arches again, filling Oikawa's mouth. Deft fingers work his length, slippery with how much pre-come is dripping out of Iwaizumi's slit, and Iwaizumi lets out a strained exhale when Oikawa pumps him hard.

Then he feels a sticky fingertip press down against his perineum, and then past that, right against his entrance. The finger dips into his hole, and Iwaizumi's whole body strains.

He's panting now, but still his body is wracked with lassitude. His mind is muddy with tiredness and so is his body, but he can't control its instinctive reactions to the pleasure Oikawa is inflicting on him with fingers and tongue and teeth, and now the noises he's making are involuntary, issuing up from his throat without permission.

Oikawa stays true to his word at least; his hand is a wet tight tunnel around Iwaizumi's cock and as Iwaizumi's balls tighten with the first spasm of his orgasm, Oikawa pushes in one finger deep. Iwaizumi moans as he thrusts into Oikawa's hands, shuddering as his pleasures crests like a wave, triggering a series of smaller shudders as Oikawa works him through it.

Drowsiness overwhelms Iwaizumi before his hips have even stopped twitching, eyes slipping shut once more as the heat gradually subsides to a slow, dull throb. He feels Oikawa settle over him, layering warm kisses over his temple. "Sleep. We'll do this properly tomorrow." Oikawa chuckles, and with an effort Iwaizumi tries to open his eyes even as he feels the edge of his consciousness slip into warm, comfortable darkness.

"But... you still haven't..." he mumbles.

"So considerate." Oikawa smiles against him, pressing a kiss against his lips before curling up with his head under Iwaizumi’s chin.

"Don’t worry, we'll continue later. There's plenty of aphrodisiac left."

He'll punch Oikawa tomorrow, Iwaizumi decides. For now, he does as he's told, succumbing to sleep with his nose buried in the familiar scent of Oikawa’s hair.


End file.
